Moonlit Swishing Hope
by Setsumi-san
Summary: Nichrom has just found a new leader,Hao Asakura, to help him seek vengeance and is starting to question his decision to join him. How does a certain pair of pretty blonde pigtails reassure him?


**Moonlit Swishing Hope**

A Nichrom/Mari oneshot fic by Setsumi-san

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King and all characters are copyright of its respective owners. I am making no profit from this story and never intend to.

* * *

And now for another edition of... 

**The 4th Wall **

"Behold my first Nichromari! Setsumi-san has waded into the uncharted waters of this fandom! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" I cackle insanely.

"Let's hope she drowns," Ren snorts. I stick my tongue out in his face.

"What're you doing in a commentary of a story starring your archrival anyway?" I ask.

"That brat is hardly my archrival. I don't have time for him," Ren replies.

"You'll MAKE time!" Nichrom shouts. He pounces on Ren and Mari comes in amongst cries of "Murderer!" and "Kisama!"

"Mari hopes you readers will enjoy this fic while they work things out," she says.

"Hope Nichrom isn't out-of-character. Constructive criticism and compliments are welcome. Flames will be used to set Ren's hair on fire," I chime in.

"WHAT?!" Ren yells from the background.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," the Patch boy says.

Mari sighs and murmurs, "Just start the story."

* * *

I do not know how long I've been standing here on this cliff in the middle of the desert and frankly I do not care. As far as I'm concerned time does not exist anymore. There is only the full moon and a vengeful storm brewing inside of me for my brother's killer. 

"Tao Ren," I spit out the murderer's name as if it were a curse. That piece of filth has no remorse for his deed! All that mattered was getting "one good and clean hit" to qualify for the Shaman Fight and carry out whatever stupid little dreams might have been is his brain. Tell me,Tao Ren, did you ever stop to think if maybe your dreams for the world and the title of Shaman King weren't the right ones? Did you ever **_try_** to realize the **_real_** savior would spare a good soul like my brother's?

You will never fathom what torture I live every day when I must wake up and remind myself that Chrom is still lifeless husk beneath the earth. Do not worry about wondering anymore, though. You will not live long enough to do so. I swear to slaughter you and give myself peace with the help of a powerful personal answer named Hao Asakura.

Hao is the most famous competitor in the tournament and I have only recently seen why. He has grand plans, immense furyoku, a powerful mochirei, and countless disciples. I am his newest. Many call us disciples brainwashed minions, I used to too. However, that was before I had taken a really good look at him.

Before finding him I was completely lost and knew grief would swallow me whole if I could not find true relief. I came to him in desperation after receiving unanswered prayers from The Great Spirit and false hope from a phony prophetess. He was very powerful, but also had wisdom. Wisdom is a rare gem of a trait to find in anyone, even shamans, and I suppose that quality was what really drew me in. I think it drew every one of his partners in.

Yet...I am beginning to have doubts about my decision. After all, I only joined him two days ago. What if he is nothing more than a crazy manipulative power figure like Nyaorai was? I thought she had wisdom too, but it was all an illusion. Besides, I was a lot more upset and confused two days ago.

"Oh please," I murmur to no one in particular, "do _not_ let this be another wild goose chase."

My plea's unexpected response is a girl's voice saying, "It's dinnertime. Hao-sama wants you back at camp."

I turn around and the moonlight reveals the speaker is a vaguely familiar lady cohort of Hao's. I have seen her before but cannot quite remember where. Oh well, that doesn't matter now. Sighing, I reluctantly stand up.

"Alright," I reply. We both take one last glance at the moon before walking back in silence. The desert surrounding us is completely still. The only movements are our own footsteps and the girl's pigtails steadily swishing back and forth.

_Swish, swish, swish..._

Wow, the effect of that hair is almost hypnotic. It makes me want to reach out and touch a pigtail. _Huh?_ Stop thinking like that, Nichrom! You quit pulling girls' hair when you were seven. Still, I like watching them.

_Swish, swish, swish... _

Arrrggghhh! Where have I seen this girl before, what is her name, and why the heck do the moonbeams create silvery-blue streaks in her blonde hair? I need to snap out of it and say something!

"Um...what is your name?" I finally ask.

She cranes around and answers, "The name is Marion Phauna, or Mari for short. She likes Mari better though."

"Oh," I say, "Wait a minute...now I recognize you. Where are the other two girls? Your trio is almost never apart."

Mari stops walking long enough for me to catch up beside her, looks a little annoyed, and responds, "Just because the Hanagumi is a team does not mean we have to stick to each other like glue. Hao-sama simply came across Mari when he could not find you so he sent her to bring you back."

I would normally be cross with such a condescending attitude but it does not seem as badwhen coming from her. Maybe I am just to tired to snap at anyone.

_Swish, swish, swish..._

That's driving me crazy! I want to stop gawking at her hair but I cannot._ Why?_

Mari turns around and asks, "Nichrom, was it?"

"Uh, yes," I reply.

"You are doubtful of Hao-sama," she states. I gasp lightly.

"How can you tell?"

"It's all over your face, but Mari can understand. She was doubtful at first too."

"What made you change your mind about him?"

She becomes silent and stares up at the stars for a long time.

Finally she answers, "There are too many things to tell. But... for starters...he cares. And he teaches you lessons no one else can except the Great Spirit . He's not really a person words can describe."

I frown and mumble, "_Everybody _I knew 'cared.' Besides, I have no interest in any kind of spiritual philosophy. I'm out for revenge."

"You've just been around the wrong people. Mari used to have monsters surrounding her as well."

"What do you mean?"

The pigtailed girl does not answer me and stares at the ground with the expression of a prisoner suffering from insomia. I feel suprised at seeing that kind of face somewhere else besides the mirror and suddenly crave the urge to know why she is so sad.Am I really not the only one who ever makes that face? No...such a thing is impossible, right?

"Please tell me what you mean," I repeat.

"Mari doesn't want to talk about it," she whispers.

"But-"

"Mari doesn't want to talk about it!"

Now I am truly stunned. She does sound as bitter as me! I just met this beautiful girl in the desert night but already want to-no, must-understand and comfort her.

Wait a minute...did I just call her beautiful? Why on Earth would I do that?

_Because it's true, _a little voice in the back of my head scolds me, _she is beautiful. It seems Hao is not the only person you need to know better, hmm?_

"I'm sorry," I begin again, "I don't want to fight with you. I only want to be friendly."

She glowers for a minute as if to wonder whether or not to trust me. Chills slide down my spine, but they are not fearful. I find myself drawn to her hair again. God, the way the moonbeams highlight it is gorgeous.

"Mari needs no friends," she mumbles.

"Well I do," I reply, "and you seem like the kind of person that could understand me. I need somebody to talk to."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. I had someone very dear to me whom I could talk to about anything...but he's gone now."

"You mentioned revenge earlier. Are you getting revenge for him?"

I nod and clench my left fist. The familiar sensation of my blood boiling begins to come back when I suddenly feel her hand on my shoulder. My heart skips a beat.

"Mari..." I breathe.

"Mari's not much of a talker," she says, "but she guesses she can listen to you. Hao-sama can too. You'll get hope from him soon enough, Nichrom-kun."

I smile and respond, "You're right. Thank you, Mari. I'll always be happy to listen to you too."

She looks a little shocked and then gives me a subtle smile of her own. I feel happy for the first time in weeks beneath the full moon with this girl. We have a common bond through a great leader and I have an inkling that it will grow stronger with time. Hope has come to me after all, though I never expected it to look like Marion Phauna.


End file.
